Jellicle Cats Are of Moderate Size
by Gracie-Lullabelle-Mae
Summary: ONESHOT in Rumpleteazers POV. She gets caught...but by who? and what will the outcome be? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R and R people. I need the reviews....


**A/n: Ok, this is my first cats fanfic, so please be gentle. My best friend (MissMisto) just recently conformed me to the CRAZY world of cats, and I am definitely still learning, so please bear with me! If I get something wrong…feel free to correct me, but no harshness please…Oh and everything that happens isn't set in stone, it's just MY opinion on good pairings and such. So PLEASE R and R!!!!!! (oh btw, it is a told in Rumpleteazer's POV and I am not about to try and recreate her accent in words! Just imagine!) **

**Disclaimer- Due to the simplicity in the fact that Andrew Lloyd Webber keeps filing restraint orders on me, I DO NOT own Cats or any of its Characters……… tear**

Silence. That is what I hear amongst my surroundings. It is dark out, and most of the Jellicle's are sleeping, which is exactly what I want…..

My brother is back in Victoria Grove…most likely preparing for our next trip to Macavity's. That's why I am here. Strictly business. I am not a bad cat really…not like every other cat seems to make me out to be…I just…Well, to put it bluntly…STEAL STUFF!

But then again, it is kind of my JOB! I was going to hit Munkustrap and Demeter's home tonight. Just a few things…In and out in 30 seconds. Nobody would even notice me, because I never get caught.

I am almost to their small home. It isn't much considering… Wow…it is very bright out here for near midnight…I look up. That would answer my question. The MOON is out tonight…that's a rare sighting!

Still, it seems to light up the usually dim surroundings. I will have to be EXTRA careful tonight. Lurking in the shadows close to their box, I can see them. Munk and Demi are sound asleep, their possessions laying about around the box. Right outside the box and to the left I see the place where their two kits…well children…usually sleep. Their Children are Tantomile and Coricopat. Two very...unique indviduals, that mostly kept to themselvs. On the right side of the box is where two of the stray kits usually slept.

Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, who were brothers, were two of the most annoying cats in the tribe! They were strays, but Munk and Demi watched over them. I usually didn't speak to either of the _KITTENS_…because they usually had nothing but immature things to say to me. I notice something weird now. Tumble appears to be the only one there…sleeping curled up in a ball, and murmuring something about chicken fettuccini.

A noise behind me makes me swirl around. Nothing there…I press my small calico body against the crumbled car I was standing behind. Once I am as close as possible to the car, I hold my breath, hoping that whatever had made the sound has moved on now.

Thinking it has I step out from the shadows with ever intention to continue on my mission.

"Teazer what are you doing?" the stern voice stopped me dead in my tracks. Turning around slowly I see the surprised and somewhat annoyed look on Pouncival's face.

"I…" I begin but the words don't really come. I don't meet his gaze. I have been caught…and I _NEVER_ get caught. On top of that…caught by a POUNCIVAL! Quick! A cover-up! "It's not what it looks like…"

He rolled his eyes which glinted off the moonlight and I saw this gesture clearly. His eyes were a striking shade of green. I guess I never noticed before.

"Don't give me that crap. You were about to rob them weren't you?" he said looking over my shoulder at the sleeping family.

"I…well…when you say ROB it sounds so….bad…." I stuttered trying to figure a way out of this.

"I knew it…you're just like everyone says…" he said looking me in the eyes. I averted my gaze so he wouldn't see how much that hurt. I showed no weakness.

"What do you mean by that?" I said trying to drain the acid from my voice. He stopped, obviously not expecting me to question him. Naïve little kit.

"Well…I hear everyone talk about you Teazer. I hear what goes on…What they say about you and your brother being a bad influence on us…" he died away looking as if he had just told some horrible secret. "At first I didn't think it could be that bad…but now your stealing from my family...well not MY family, but…"

I stopped him with my penetrating eyes now. "Pounci…" it was weird that I felt so comfortable saying his name like that. "Pouncival…If you only knew why I was doing this…I don't mean any harm by it…" My voice was much softer now which alarmed him and myself. I guess I wasn't the only one who didn't expect a softer side of Teazer…

He turned quickly and muttered something under his breath "Stay here…" and he stealthily ran past me. Probably back to his home. He was back in a flash and he held a small bag. He tossed it at me, and if I wasn't paying so close attention, It would have hit me. Instead, I grabbed it from the air in one swift movement.

Examining it I found it was filled with coins. What was he doing! I threw it back at him. "Pouncival NO. I don't want your money any more-"

He cut me off. "Look Teazer. Just take this…it should hold you over for a while. Stop stealing ok? Just take this as peace offering and don't ever come here to steal from them again!" He shoved the small bag back into my paws, and it made a jingling sound as the changes was jostled.

I set the coin bag down at his feet. "No…I don't want this…I am sorry…I…I wont steal from you again…" I tried to walk to his left past him but to my surprise he stepped in front of me. I tried again with the other side this time, but he stepped as I did, creating a barrier.

"Pounci…" I said growing fairly irritated. Everything was a game to him. He smiled mischievously now. I stopped and stared at him curiously. What is his problem…I thought.

In one blinding motion, he whirled around and whipped my bag out of his hand. Of course I tried to fight back, NOBODY takes Rumpleteazer's things!

"POUNCIVAL!" I hissed, trying to reach around him and snatch my bag back, but he easily blocked me. He was at least a head taller then me, and being a jellicle cat…I was moderate in size…

"SHH!" he whispered holding the bag out of my reach, and opening it. He dug deep and it agitated me even more. I tried once again to regain my property, to no avail.

He snickered under his breath as he removed the contents. "Tuggers spiked collar….nice. Victoria's studded collar….wow. And wait…." he removed a small toy mouse now. "THIS IS MINE! I have been looking for this for weeks where'd you get it!?" he was examining the toy now with much enthusiasm.

"Oh. So its ok for me to steal from others, just not YOUR family?" I asked hotly ignoring his previous question.

He paused now. "I didn't say that…"

"Not those exact words, but you were thrilled to see I got Tugger's and Tori's stuff…"

"Fine…maybe it is different when its my stuff…" he said slowly looking away. "But its still wrong no matter whose stuff it is…"

"You can keep your mouse…give me the collars…" I said extending my paw.

"But…you're still keeping them?" He asked confused.

I nodded. "I have to have something to take back to Jerrie!" with that I snatched them from him, along with my bag.

I began walking, this time, making it past him. And again to my surprise…he followed me.

"What are you doing now?" I said not looking back at him.

"I don't know…." he stated defeated.

I didn't respond. Just let the guilt he had left in me, run its course. I was almost to the end of the junkyard, when I made a u-turn. This confused him VERY MUCH.

He kept walking a few steps when he realized I had turned around. "WAIT. Where are you going?"

I didn't say anything just kept a fast pace, until I was at my destination. Tori was sound asleep just as I'd hoped. I looked at Pounci, who was still putting two and two together in his small kitty brain.

While he was still thinking as to why we had come to, of all places, Victoria's home, I tiptoed to her and placed the collar beside her. When I returned, Pounci had undoubtedly understood.

"Your giving them back?" he said in a stunned tone. "But, why?"

I looked him in the eyes. Something I hardly ever do to a person. "Pounci, I am doing something I have NEVER done before…I am going home empty handed…"

He stared at me for a moment before I began walking toward Tugger's place. Once his collar was safe as well, I began the trek to the edge of the junkyard. He followed me of course.

I was almost there when I turned to him. "Thanks Pounci…you can go home now…."

I turned to go expecting him to as well, but instead…he grabbed my arm.

"Teazer I…" he began, but when he whirled me around, our faces were inches apart. The sudden closeness was strange.

I closed my eyes. Was this what I really wanted? Did I truly like Pouncival? No…I couldn't…Mungojerrie wouldn't have it…He doesn't like me anyhow…

My thoughts were interrupted when he leaned down and kissed me. I mean really kissed me. If my mind wasn't made up then, even though I was sure it was, then that kiss was what did it.

I pulled away. "Pounci…You don't want me…I'm a crook remember…" I said softly. Then he took both my paws in his, and looked into my eyes.

"Teazer…I love you…I know you probably don't believe me…and now is a strange time, but…I have loved you since the day I met you…no…before that…when I first heard about you…I have tried to get you off my mind…to find some way to not like you…but it doesn't work…" he said sincerely. "I don't care that you steal…I mean sure, I don't agree with it sometimes…but…tonight you have shown me that…you are good…Your different and…I know you don't believe me but-"

This time I kissed him. Then I softly whispered "I love you too Pounci…" He grinned and I grinned back…

"It is late…maybe you should get home…I will see you tomorrow…"

I nod. "Yes…tomorrow…" Then he gave me one last kiss before we departed for the night.

**A/n: so yeah...there ya have it...I just wanna thank my BEST FRIEND EVER who has helped me through the first stages of my newly aquired obsession...So Please send in those reviews people!**


End file.
